


Друг друга

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Рия Ареи с неоценимой помощью РазноглазаЯ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг друга

 – Все разошлись,  все довольны, и даже никому не сделалось худо,  – говорит Стив. Глаза у него блестят. – А я-то думал, удачная вечеринка в твоём понимании – это когда под окнами дежурят парни из 911 и журналисты, а самый распоследний гость не стоит на ногах.

 – Так и есть,  – соглашается Старк; ему очень и очень неплохо сейчас, голова кружится, а все проблемы ушли далеко-далеко, растворились в алкоголе без осадка. – Но у нас будет афтерпати для своих, там-то и покажешь, на что способен, ковбой.

Стив закладывает пальцы за ремень и чуть покачивается на носках, провокатор. Раньше он так себя не вёл, а рисунок его движений здорово отдавал средневековой чопорной одеревенелостью, если, конечно, не в бою. В бою Стив всегда двигается как кот, быстрый и тяжёлый кот вроде льва или даже чего-то покрупней – а теперь, когда его отпустило дурацкое воспитание, стало просто невозможно не пялиться. Хотя Тони пялился  и раньше.

 – Если Тор снова примется предлагать ту медовуху на костях побеждённых врагов – будь уверен, покажу и то, на что меня в принципе не рассчитывали,  – заявляет Стив, и Тони хихикает.

 – Вовсе она не на костях, но мне нравится твоё чувство юмора. Удивляюсь, как ты его раньше прятал.

 – Я полон сюрпризов,  – сообщает Стив, и в его глазах пляшут хорошо знакомые Тони черти. Целый полк чертей, чертят и бесенят помельче. – Я думал, ты уже убедился.

 – Глубину омута пока не измерил,  – честно сообщает Тони,  – но собираюсь это исправить. Учёт, контроль, ранжирование и систематизация, все эти любимые штучки Пеппер.

Стив смеётся. Мягким, глубоким, пленительным смехом, от которого у Тони теплеет на сердце. Как будто мир – не юдоль разнообразных опасностей и разочарований, вот что это за смех. Как будто прошлого не существует и всё не зря. Как – то Стив это умеет, и щедро делится с окружающими своей незапятнанной верой в то, что всё имеет смысл, цель и причину.

 – Приятно слышать, что ты меня видишь всё – таки не насквозь,  – говорит Стив, задумчиво смотрит по сторонам. ДЖАРВИС с помощью целой армии автоматических уборщиков уже почти справился с последствиями вечеринки. – Я бы устроил афтерпати прямо сейчас, на нас двоих.

 – О,  – Тони намекающе играет бровями. – А ещё упрекал меня в том, что язык у меня грязный. А сам-то какие вещи предлагаешь!

 – Вообще-то,  – говорит Стив, и в его глазах искрится смех,  – я имел в виду – не пойдём в постель прямо сейчас.

 – Продолжай, капитан,  – кивает Тони. Ему действительно интересно. – Я слышу в твоём предложении некое обещание, уверен, что дурацкое – вроде того, чтобы вместо секса идти смотреть на звёзды с посадочной площадки, ну или ещё что-нибудь такое же средневековое, но у нас _отношения_, так что продолжай, я знаю, что в них, то есть в отношения, полагается вкладывать много сил, красных роз и сердечек на Святого Валентина, и...

 – Ну всё, понеслась,  – улыбается Стив. – Только ты способен зарядить получасовую речь о том, как готов слушать.  Я всего-то хотел предложить посидеть вдвоём. Отдохнуть от всего этого шума, может, сыграть пару партий в бильярд...

 – Я и бильярд? – Тони мотает головой. – Занудная же игра, Монополия и та интересней. Давай в покер?

 – Ты мастер блефовать, так что нет,  – отказывается Стив. – И нет, мы не поедем в Вегас, если вдруг ты как раз случайно хотел предложить. Не люблю казино, там обстановка не из приличных.

Тони, которому как раз пришла в голову именно эта идея, возмущается и смеётся разом.

 – Закатывать шары, конечно, куда приличней. Серьёзно, Стив, почему бы не...

 – Нет,  – твёрдо говорит Стив, и Тони радостно бросается спорить. Он знает, чем всё это закончится – и действительно, через десять минут весьма жаркой дискуссии они уже стоят у стола, обтянутого зелёным сукном, на губах у Тони всё ещё тает вкус поцелуя, ставшего окончательным и лучшим аргументом в пользу Стива, и только прирождённое упрямство виной тому, что он заявляет, стараясь принять суровый вид и понимая, что не в состоянии даже нахмуриться:

 – На раздевание.

 – Прости? – Стив моргает, точно не веря своим ушам. – Тони!

 – Ты выбрал игру, я – ставку, всё справедливо,  – ухмыляется Тони. На этом поле у Стива нет шансов, только не против фирменного старковского умения любой спор выворачивать в свою пользу, из любой, самой безумной идеи извлекать пользу. – Или боишься остаться без штанов?

Конечно, Стива нельзя взять на слабо. Но попытаться стоит. В последнее время Стив переменился не только в движениях, и порой Тони думает, что эти перемены удивляют его самого даже больше, чем окружающих.

Вот и сейчас такой случай.

 – Идёт,  – кивает Стив, и по лицу видно – согласился, не подумав, но теперь уже поздно отступать. – ДЖАРВИС, можешь сделать так, чтобы никто не увидел, каким непотребством мы тут собрались заняться?

 – А только что доказывал мне, что бильярд – игра интеллектуалов с крепкой хваткой,  – хмыкает Тони. – ДЖАРВИС, ты слышал капитана, сделай как он говорит.

 – Вообще-то я под непотребством имел в виду кое-что другое,  – начинает Стив, но Тони только смеётся и вытаскивает из стойки кий.

 – Да ну? – он вертит кий в пальцах, примеряясь. Говард любил играть на биллиарде, даже когда-то выиграл соревнования штата – нечаянно, просто оказавшись в нужном месте в нужное время,  – и поэтому Тони держит кий в руках впервые в жизни. – Тогда что, перспективу закатить пару шаров в лузу? Как звучит, а.

 – Тони,  – упрекает Стив, вынимает кий и для себя. – И это у меня грязный язык? Ты и крестики-нолики в порнографию превратить способен!

 – На самом деле да,  – соглашается Старк, хищно поглядывая на стол. – По предмету одежды за каждый шар?

 – Договорились,  – кивает Стив, обходит стол, занимает позицию.  – Нужно было одеться получше.

 – Куда уж лучше,  – фыркает Тони. – Кто тут до сих пор натягивает футболку под рубашку? У тебя же идеальная терморегуляция!

 – Привычка,  – отвечает Стив, и – это тоже новое, чего не было раньше,  – не вспоминает о ледяной воде, бросающейся в лицо и сшибающей с ног. Раньше у него всегда делалось такое особенное лицо,  уж Тони-то знает.  Лицо человека, наяву захваченного привычным кошмаром. А теперь  этого сосредоточенного мрачного выражения нет, даже намёка нет,  Стив только усмехается. – И предусмотрительность. Кто разбивает?

Тони жестом уступает ему право первого удара и смотрит, смотрит... есть на что посмотреть. Стив всегда притягивает взгляд, а уж когда наклоняется над столом, устраивает кий на сложенных особым образом пальцах, сжимает сосредоточенно губы...

То, что Стив загнал два шара первым же ударом, доходит до Тони не сразу, а когда доходит, он замысловато и длинно ругается.

 – Следи за языком,  – требует Стив. Эта их шутка-на-двоих прижилась и сделалась шуткой-на- команду. Тони нравится дразниться, и нравится, что Стиву нравится, что его дразнят, даже когда он делает вид, что возмущён. – И выполняй условия. Уговор дороже денег, слышал о таком?

Вот же стервец,  – восхищённо думает Тони. Отступает на пару шагов от стола, смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза, ухмыляется нагло, только что губы не облизывает. ДЖАРВИС, надо отдать ему должное, немедленно включает тихое, но отчётливое «Шляпу, пожалуй, оставь».

Под эту музыку – которую Стив ни с чем не ассоциирует, но это только пока, и Тони делает себе мысленную заметку исправить это и как-нибудь устроить спецпросмотр,  – он, извиваясь и пританцовывая, стягивает с себя футболку и ремень. Стив смотрит, не отрываясь, и, если верить выражению лица, впечатлён.

 – Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь буду смотреть стриптиз,  – произносит он, и Тони делает особенно удачное движение бёдрами, откровенно нарываясь. Он будет не он, если не ответит стратегическим паритетом не заставит Стива раздеться тоже – просто чтобы проверить, не разучился ли тот краснеть. – В биллиардной.

 – Да ведь она для того и нужна,  – уверенно отвечает Тони,  – чтобы девочки в коротких юбках и с глубоким декольте могли показать всё, что нужно.

Стив даже не сразу находится с ответом. Тони и не ждёт ответа. Он бьёт, шары с сухим свистом скользят по сукну, пару раз звонко сталкиваются на пересечении траекторий, рикошетят от бортов – и хоть бы один закатился в лузу.

Похоже, голой математической интуицией тут не обойтись,  – решает Тони и начинает изобретать метод. Это всё голая физика, соударение, сложение сил, инерция и сопротивление поверхности стола, инерция и момент вращения – ничего сверхъестественного, только выбрать правильную точку. И даже, пожалуй, не скучнее покера.

Четверть часа спустя из всей одежды на Тони остаётся непарный носок и реактор. Джинсы, туфли и ремень неаккуратной кучей лежат на полу своеобразным памятником его самонадеянности, как пирамида какого-нибудь истлевшего фараона.

 – Ты мухлюешь,  – обвиняюще заявляет он. – Грязная игра, кэп, а ещё приличный парень. Не стыдно?

 – Как можно мухлевать, играя на биллиарде? – изумляется Стив. Легко ему изумляться: он до сих пор  почти полностью одет; двумя удачными ударами Тони вынудил его  расстаться только с ремнём и рубашкой. – Это же просто игра на точность. Расчёта и руки.

 – Как же, так я и поверил,  – фыркает Тони, обходит стол. На нём ещё остались шары, и ещё есть шанс ободрать Роджерса как липку, если действовать методически и если удача ему улыбнётся, капризная стерва. Если бы его не так отвлекали собственные болтающиеся яйца, было бы легче думать. Стив, стоит отдать ему должное, предлагал Тони оставить трусы на себе, но тут уже у Старка заело фирменное представление о честной игре. К тому же не одного его отвлекают болтающиеся яйца – Стив тоже смотрит, с явным трудом вспоминая об игре. – Просто ты везунчик, вот и не мажешь.

Раньше Стив тут же принялся бы доказывать то, что Тони и сам прекрасно знает: что ничего подобного, что на одном везении далеко не уедешь, что надо ещё разобраться, кто тут родился с золотой ложкой во рту, что...

Но сейчас, когда между ними наладилось всё, что в принципе можно было наладить, Стив только улыбается и кивает.

 – Точно, так и есть. А я-то думал, как это мне, простому парню из Бруклина, удалось подняться до вершин твоего величия. Удача как она есть, тут трудно спорить.

Раньше Тони принялся бы шипеть и рассыпать зазубренные колючки из – под языка,  – у него всегда имеется приличный их запас,  – чтобы на сарказм ответить сарказмом ещё более жгучим, но сейчас только хмыкает и бьёт.

Шар уходит в лузу, и Тони испускает торжествующий вопль. Метод работает. Ну, держись, Стив Роджерс, приличный парень, хотя какой он там приличный. Надо быть полным идиотом или ни разу с ним не спать, чтобы всерьёз считать его гибридом квакера и сосульки – и именно таким идиотом Тони и был раньше.

Хорошо, что это тоже переменилось. Он хитро глядит на Стива – тот колеблется, выбирая между ботинками и футболкой,  – и закатывает ещё шар, ударив именно так, как надо.

 – Я так смотрю,  – замечает Стив, решив дилемму в пользу ботинок и быстро разуваясь,  – что ты не только ядерную физику можешь покорить за ночь.

 – За ночь,  – похабно скалясь, подтверждает Тони,  – я способен покорить практически кого угодно.

Следующий шар летит по сукну косо, отклоняясь от нужной траектории на паршивые полмиллиметра, но этого достаточно, чтобы он, ударив в бортик вплотную к лузе, откатился чуть не в центр стола. Тони рычит и предупреждающе выставляет кий в сторону Стива.

 – Ни слова. Ни слова, кэп, я же тебя знаю, сейчас начнёшь читать мне мораль на тему самоуверенности, и я тебя зашибу кием. Рука дрогнула, вот и всё.

Стив кивает, берёт кий – у Тони замирает что-то внутри, от этого удара слишком многое зависит,  – и, словно почувствовав его напряжение, Стив бьёт слишком сильно. Шар почти влетает в лузу, рикошетом отлетает к противоположному борту, бьётся ещё раз, звонко и обиженно, вертится юлой и замирает, блестя полированным бочком.

 – Х-ха! – выдыхает Тони и хватает кий. Он в жизни ещё не целился так тщательно. Даже о том, что голый зад выставлен в воздух, забывает, почти ложится грудью на стол, примеряется, бьёт  –  и шар улетает прямиком в лузу, заставляя Тони выдохнуть восторженное ругательство.

 – Язык,  – напоминает Стив. Будет ему язык. Тони обходит стол, обнимает Роджерса за талию, укладывается щекой на твёрдое плечо под возмутительно облегающей футболкой, лижет солоноватую горячую кожу на шее.

 – На твоём месте, Стив, я бы снял штаны,  – говорит он, чувствуя, как Стив непроизвольно вздрагивает от дыхания поверх влажного мазка. – Давят же.

 – Энтони Эдвард Старк,  – вполне серьёзно предупреждает Стив,  – вечер для тебя закончится на этом столе, неважно, кто выиграет, ты это понимаешь?

 – А то как же,  – выдыхает Тони. Он понимает, конечно же. Пусть кэп только попробует обломать его с честно заслуженной оргией  – узнает, почём фунт лиха в неурожайный год. – А ты понимаешь, что это мой стол, мои, стесняюсь сказать, шары…

 – Тони,  – нежно говорит Стив. – Ещё пара слов на эту тему, и партию мы не доиграем.

 – А это как посмотреть,  – возражает Тони. – Может, как раз это и будет считаться новым стилем. Так вот, стол этот мой, и если мне приспичит на нём разлечься, а мне как раз приспичило…

Стив кивает и расстёгивает на себе джинсы, выбирается из них, складывает с преувеличенной аккуратностью.

 – Это не капитуляция,  – предупреждает он и подталкивает Тони к столу. – Бей, удар за тобой.

У Старка самым банальным образом дрожат руки. Он вдыхает, выдыхает, концентрируется. Находит нужную точку, упирается основанием ладони в сукно, долго целится и бьёт.

На этот раз шар беспрекословно ввинчивается в лузу, и Тони не вопит только потому, что трудно орать и ухмыляться разом.

 – Знаешь, в чём между нами разница? – спрашивает он, по-мефистофельски играя бровями. – В мотивации. У тебя она слишком приличная, кэп, это тебя и губит. К тому же ты не азартный.

 – Да ну? – отзывается Стив, стягивая с себя футболку. Он – единственный парень из всех знакомых Старка, кто умеет выглядеть эротично в носках и трусах и при этом не связан с порноиндустрией. – Это я-то не азартный? Что же я тогда делаю рядом с тобой?

 – Закаляешь характер? – предполагает Тони и бьёт. Шар белой молнией отлетает к борту, рисует по зелёному столу чёткий зигзаг, сшибает соседа и уходит в лузу сам. На этот раз Тони танцует короткий победный танец и наставляет на Стива указующий перст. – Если так пойдёт дальше, в бильярд ты со мной больше играть не рискнёшь. Или наоборот, введёшь в постоянную практику, как ночное ТВ-шоу.

 – Или научусь играть лучше,  – предлагает Стив, мужественно расставшись с носками. Теперь счёт равный, и следующий удар всё решит. Или уже ничего не решает, всё ясно и так.

 – Если ты научишься играть лучше,  – искушающе предлагает Тони,  – я научусь держать в биллиардной смазку.

Стив ничего не успевает ответить, даже не успевает сформулировать мало-мальски пристойный ответ, а Тони уже бьёт – и мажет. Такова цена самонадеянности и возбуждения, от которого руки дрожат не хуже, чем от смеха, но Тони не  в претензии, он уже победил, так это чувствуется, и какая разница, кто из них закатит последний шар?

 – Смазку,  – повторяет Стив, глядя на него.  У Тони привычно замирает и вздрагивает сердце –  эту вот инерцию и сложение неведомых, неподдающихся анализу сил нельзя ни просчитать, ни предсказать, – и он шагает вперёд, пока не упирается бёдрами в стол. – Сказал бы я всё, что думаю по этому поводу…

–  Скажи, - приглашает Тони. – А лучше бей, не томи.

Стив, уже наклонившийся для удара – и как же он выглядит, господи боже, эти его боксёры ничего не скрывают, обтягивают, подчёркивают, – смотрит на него и бьёт, даже не глядя на стол. Тони не смотрит на мечущийся шар тоже, только по звуку слышит, что Стив не промазал.

Это так, как если бы его самого запустили по гладкому, туго натянутому сукну – не удержаться, не затормозить, он просто оказывается в руках Стива, во власти Стива, в бёдра ему упирается бортик стола, спина скользит по поверхности, придётся заказывать химчистку, но это потом, всё потом; он раздвигает ноги, подтягивает колени к груди, безуспешно пытается уцепиться за Стива, за стол, за что угодно, только бы удержаться и справиться с нахлынувшим головокружением.

– Никогда не привыкну к тому, какой ты быстрый, – шепчет он. Стив нависает над ним, поддёргивает к себе, заставляет изогнуться, устраивает лодыжками на плечи. – И бешеный.

– Я тебе сейчас покажу, какой я бешеный, – обещает Стив, стягивая с себя боксёры, которых так и не проиграл. – Смазки точно нет?

Тони хрипло смеётся и облизывает пальцы, нагло и напоказ ведёт себе по груди, по животу.

– К чёрту её, – решает он. – И все афтерпати на свете.

Жёсткие ладони сжимают его зад, разводят, большими пальцами Стив проскальзывает между, растягивает пока ещё небольно, но Тони уже готов орать. Он впивается пальцами в суконную поверхность, выгибается в спине, беззастенчиво предлагаясь.

– Забей, - шепчет он, и Стив вздрагивает. – В лузу.

Стив не то смеётся, не то стонет, медленно втискиваясь в него по собственному свежему следу. Перед вечеринкой они урвали полчаса на двоих. чтобы хотя бы попытаться вести себя прилично, и это, конечно, нисколько не помогло, но сейчас Тони гораздо легче, и плевать он хотел на понимающие взгляды Бартона.

–  Ужасные у тебя…  манеры,  –  шепчет Стив, подтаскивая Тони поближе и всаживая весь. – И лексикон. И...

–  Трахай, не отвлекайся, –  требует Старк, задыхаясь и чувствуя, как его буквально распирает – и всё равно мало, обидно мало, хочется ещё. Это же Стив, с ним Тони хочется всегда, постоянно, и даже если чёртовы обстоятельства не позволяют дотронуться, а с ними, с обстоятельствами, это случается часто, он просто смотрит. А если нельзя даже смотреть – скажем, когда Романову или Клинта раздирает ехидством, –  можно _вспомнить_ о том, что они со Стивом вместе.

Даже когда находятся на разных полюсах планеты. Даже если сидят под бдительными взглядами телекамер и ругаются в прямом эфире. Даже если Тони накрывает остатками панических атак – он помнит, что не один, что он лучше чем не один, что каким-то невозможным, волшебным, прекрасным образом всё сложилось так, как он и мечтать не смел, и вот – только что он играл с Капитаном Америкой в бильярд на раздевание, а теперь Стив Роджерс увлечённо трахает его, прижав к столу.

Стив движется быстро, сосредоточенно морща лоб, поддерживает Тони под задницу, задевает всё то, что нужно задеть, касается всего того, чего следует коснуться – словом, ведёт себя как идеальный любовник. И это парень, которого чуть не хватил недоступный ему в силу физиологии инфаркт, когда Тони всего-то навсего предложил ему римминг и уточнил насчёт депиляции в зоне мужского глубокого бикини.

–  В следующий… раз, –  обещает Тони, пока дыхания ещё хватает на такие фокусы, как эротические угрозы в процессе, –  я всё-таки…  тебя… уделаю, кэп. У меня теперь есть метод.

Ну хорошо, он дразнится. Прекрасно помнит, как нервно Стив относился к мыслям о том, что нужен Тони только как повод лишний раз почесать воспалившееся эго, или как фетиш детства, или как способ извращённым образом удовлетворить патриотизм, или ещё какую угодно глупость сродни тем, какие терзали самого Тони в самом начале их вполне безумных отношений, помнит и подкусывает нарочно, так ведь интересней. Особенно когда Стив так заведён и втрахивает его в неудобно жёсткую поверхность, но плевать на все неудобства, они мало что значат сейчас.

–  В следующий раз, –  хрипло обещает Стив, и  от мощного толчка Тони готов вспыхнуть и осыпаться пеплом, но ещё не сейчас, не прямо сейчас, если чему-то и учит жизнь плечом к плечу со Стивом, так это терпению, пусть даже Тони и не особенно прилежный ученик, –  тебе никакой метод не поможет, если будешь так давать.

С дыхания он почти не сбивается, но Тони хорошо знает эти командирские нотки, этот хищный блеск обычно спокойных глаз, эту чуть слишком крепкую хватку на собственных бёдрах, так что уверен – Стиву сейчас ничуть не легче, чем ему.

–  И это у меня грязный язык, –  выдыхает он, –  нет, это я должен…

–  Тони, –  рычит Стив, и это совсем не попытка одёрнуть.

– …следить за…

–  Тони, –  теперь Стив шепчет, губами касается губ. – Уймись и кончай уже, я долго не выдержу.

Старк держится из последних сил и всё-таки слушается, да так, что столу, пожалуй, и химчистка не поможет. Ну и к чёрту его, этот стол.  Главную партию на нём уже всё равно сыграли.

– Я передумал, - бормочет Тони, пытаясь разогнуться. Стив помогает, сокрушённо глядит на испачканный стол, но молчит и не задаёт дурацких вопросов. Жизнь плечом к плечу с Тони Старком тоже кое-чему его научила, и в том числе тому, что это лучший способ узнать, что у Тони на уме.

– Насчёт бильярда, – объясняет Тони. – Не такая уж занудная игра.

Стив тихо смеётся и целует его.

– Только не предлагай мне крестики-нолики.

– Предложу покер, - решает Тони и коварно хихикает. – Поглядим, кто кого.

Судя по виду Стива и по теплу, надёжно поселившемуся у Тони под реактором – они друг друга.


End file.
